


Shipping

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Series: I GOT7 (Emotionally Constipated) High School Teachers [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Humor, M/M, RPF, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark finds out that the students ship him and Youngjae and they even create fan works about them. <br/>[In his defense, he's only reading the fanfiction because as an English teacher he's curious about the style of writing. It's certainly not because domestic fiction about him and boyfriend makes his heart 'flutter']</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shipping

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know this is impossible but I live in a world of my own and this seemed funny to me.

On Monday morning, as Mark walked down the hall he noticed he was garnering quite a few glares from groups of girls and boys loitering in the hallway. He frowned as he noticed another girl glare at him pointedly. He quickly wondered if he had done anything horrible during the weekend, he had a left a dish in his sink for a few days now but he doubted that would incite any of them to glare at him with such anger.

As he walked with Youngjae, his boyfriend of 6 months, after school, he voiced his concerns to him.

“Every time I walked down the halls today, students would start glaring at me. I have no idea why.” He mused.

Youngjae nodded “The same thing happened with me. Except instead of glares I got pity stares, like I was some kind of abandoned puppy.”

Mark smirked as he casually whispered into Youngjae’s ear “But you’re my abandoned puppy.”

Youngjae blushed but managed to reply “But then I wouldn’t be abandoned.” He pointed out.

Mark drew back deflated. When they had first started dating, a comment like that would have instantly reduced Youngjae into a flustered stuttering mess but the younger had eventually gotten used to Mark’s occasional cheesiness. ‘ _Not that his reactions aren’t cute anymore_.’ Mark thought to himself glancing at the light pink dusting still present on Youngjae's cheeks.

“So do you know why?” he asked staring up into the sky, thankful for the nice weather.

Youngjae shrugged “No idea, I asked a few students but they either just smiled at evilly or shrugged their shoulders.”

“I wonder what it is” Mark pondered out loud.

“If it’s anything important, we’ll probably find out soon.” Youngjae said sagely.

However Mark couldn’t help but feel a sense of ominous dread.

** The next day… **

Mark sighed as he received glares from every corner of the hallway; he had hoped it would die down by today but if anything it seemed to increase. He couldn’t help but feel curious as to what he had done to incite such vengeful looks from his students.

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he spotted a familiar shock of bleached blonde hair, Amber Liu. She was Jackson’s cousin and had recently transferred from LA. Much like Jackson, she was extremely open and outgoing. Even in the short period of time she had been here she had already amassed a rather large group of friends and admirers. She would definitely know the root of Mark’s dilemma.

“Hey Amber.” He greeted.

The blonde turned with her usual cheeky grin “Hey Mark!” she greeted.

He frowned “In school, you’re supposed to call me Mr. Tuan.” He reprimanded.

She shrugged “Okay, okay, what’s up ‘Mr. Tuan?’” she asked exaggerating on the Mr. Tuan.

Mark rolled his eyes, she really was Jackson’s cousin “I feel like everyone in the hallway has been glaring at me recently.” He confessed.

Amber nodded “You wouldn’t be wrong.” She remarked simply.

“But why?” Mark asked, almost whining (keyword: almost)

“Well, you dumped Youngjae, sorry, Mr. Choi and everyone loves Mr. Choi, therefore everyone is mad at you” Amber explained.

“I didn’t dump Youngjae!” Mark exclaimed. “Where did that rumour come from?” he demanded.

Amber sighed “Not in real life.” She explained, talking slowly as if she was explaining something to a toddler “In the latest chapter of _To Be Or Not To Be_.” She said.

 “ _To Be Or Not To Be?”_ Mark asked confusedly.

“It’s a fanfiction.” Amber said. “It’s the only long-chaptered Markjae one, so it’s pretty popular. Plus, the author is incredible.”

Noticing Mark’s confusion, Amber continued her explanation. “You know that most of the students ship you and Youngjae It’s a pretty hot topic on most of the student forums. Some of the art students even draw fanart with you two. And of course, there’s plenty of fanfiction.”

As Amber continued explaining the concept of shipping and fanworks to Mark, he felt more and more like Alice in Wonderland, equally fascinated and confused.

That evening, Mark couldn’t stop thinking about the whole concept of shipping. The idea of people writing and drawing him and Youngjae didn’t creep him out as he had expected it to. He actually wanted to read some of it but he had no idea how to find it.

Almost as if on cue his phone buzzed with a notification. Mark frowned as he noticed that it was an unknown number, he quickly read the message.

 _‘I had a feeling you would want to read some of the fanfiction. Here’s a link.’_ It read, followed by a link to an unfamiliar website. It didn’t take rocket science to know that it was Amber

 _‘How do you have my number?’_ he messaged back.

The reply came quickly _‘You gave your contact info on the first day of class.’_ Mark could almost feel Amber roll her eyes as he read.

 _‘Okay, thanks.’_ He replied before tapping on the link. He was surprised to see how much fanfiction there was. There were more than 40-60 works. His students were really creative he thought proudly.

After an hour of browsing through domestic fiction that made his heart flutter and slightly horrific stories that made him question the experiences and mentalities of his students, he finally delved into the long chaptered fic that everyone was so fond of.

3 chapters in and Mark was on the edge of his seat, he could see why this girl was so popular. Her plots were simple enough in theory but her style of writing made them unique. As an English teacher, Mark couldn’t help but admire her prowess.

He started as he heard a knock on his door, instinctively tapping the power button making his phone screen go black. He glanced at the time in his phone. It was probably Youngjae, they had agreed to see a movie together at Mark’s apartment today.

As he opened the door, Youngjae noticed the flush on his boyfriend’s face.

“Mark-hyung are you okay?” he asked concernedly as he removed his shoes. “What were you doing before I came?” he asked, scanning the room for any signs as to why Mark was so flustered.

Mark considered making up an excuse but decided to come clean “I was reading fanfiction about us.” He confessed looking away.

“What?” Youngjae asked confusedly.

Mark explained the same things Amber had told him adding a few comments of his own. Once he was done, he showed his phone to Youngjae, pointing to the array of fics.

 “You know some of these fics have us with children, our children being Jaebum and Jackson.” Mark commented as he scrolled down. “I read one with our wedding, that one was kind of nice.” He added.

He noticed Youngjae looking at him with one eyebrow raised “What?” he asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

“Don’t you find it weird reading fanfiction about us?” he asked after a beat.

Mark shrugged “Not really, it’s not like any of them are claiming that it’s the truth or this what we should be like plus some of these plots and the writing are really good.  I mean half of these stories either have us in school or us way into the future married and with kids.  In real life we don’t even live together.” Mark commented, trying not to let the disappointment show in his voice.

“Do you want to change that?” Youngjae asked almost too quietly for Mark to hear.

Mark’s head immediately shot up from his phone. “Are you serious?” he asked trying to keep his voice level.

Youngjae looked at him straight in the eye and slowly nodded.

Mark raised an eyebrow as he turned towards Youngjae “You don’t have to feel pressurized because of the fanfiction Youngjae if that’s what this is.” He reassured the younger.

Youngjae shook his head determinedly, “No, I wanted it for a while now; I just didn’t know how to bring it up. You never gave any inclination that you wanted us to live together, after all” the younger man confessed.

Mark rolled his eyes “Youngjae, I’m saying this now so you never have to wonder and doubt it ever again. I want everything with you. Everything you’re willing to give me, I’ll take with open arms.” He said earnestly, feeling vulnerable as he had just laid himself bare in front of Youngjae. But it was worth to see the younger’s eyes shine more brightly than any star Mark had seen as he wrapped his arm around Mark and buried his face into the elder’s chest.

“So I guess that makes this fanfiction true.” He remarked with a gummy smile pointing to a summary about them living together.

“Do you want to re-enact this one too?” Mark asked smirking, passing his phone to Youngjae while pointing to a particularly risqué summary.

Almost instantly, Youngjae pushed him away, a furious red blush coating his cheeks, grumbling about how mean Mark was while Mark chuckled to himself, internally cooing about how cute his boyfriend was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
